Cahaya
by vialesana
Summary: Cinta yang sebenarnya tak mungkin tega menyakiti salah satu pihak. Cinta yang tulus akan memberikan kehidupan lebih baik bagi seseorang. Mereka akan melakukan apapun dan tak meminta balasan maupun pujian, karena perasaan cinta datang dari hati nurani.R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning:<strong> AU, etc.

.

**Cahaya**  
>(don't like? don't read)<p>

.

Pria 25 tahun itu berjalan memasuki sebuah bar. Bau alkohol dan rokok pun mulai terhirup oleh indera penciuman ketika ia membuka pintu. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 11.00 malam, tapi tempat ini masih cukup ramai pengunjung. Sebagian besar pengunjung merupakan pria, meskipun beberapa di antaranya adapula wanita.

Pria itu melonggarkan dasi kerjanya. Dengan jas hitam yang menyelempang di bahu, ia berjalan dan memerhatikan orang-orang di dalam bar. Beberapa sekumpulan pria sibuk bermain mahyong sambil menikmati bir hingga habis berbotol-botol. Asap rokok mengepul dari bibir mereka, lalu melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa, seolah sedang melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Pria itu terus berjalan menuju bar, kemudian duduk tepat di depan bartender. "Aku pesan minuman seperti biasa," ujarnya.

"Hei, Gaara. Kukira kau tak datang," seorang bartender bertubuh besar dan berkumis menyapa. Ia segera mengambil gelas, membuka tutup botol bir dan menuang penuh minuman berakohol itu ke dalam gelas hingga timbul busa di atasnya. "Kau ke mana saja? Biasanya kau tiba sebelum jam 10.00 'kan?" tanyanya mengernyit, ia memberikan gelas itu ke Gaara.

Bartender berkumis itu tahu siapa pria di depannya. Gaara adalah pelanggannya sejak kurang lebih setengah tahun. Gaara selalu menghabiskan waktu malamnya untuk berkunjung ke bar sampai pagi buta, tak peduli meski sepi pengunjung. Dan bartender berkumis itu merupakan satu-satunya bartender yang berbincang bersama Gaara. Ya, bisa dikatakan bartender terbaiknya.

Pria berambut merah itu menyeruput minumannya. "Pekerjaan sial itu yang menyita waktuku."

Sungguh, pikiran Gaara sangat penat. Ia begitu pusing memikirkan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Semakin hari, rasanya semakin sulit mengatasi permasalahan yang terus bermunculan. Ia harus memerhatikan seluruh karyawan, termasuk para klien yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Belum lagi memikirkan soal pemasukan dan pengeluaran perusahaan. Kondisi-kondisi ini tentu membuat Gaara stres.

Bartender berkumis itu mendengus. "Tapi berkat pekerjaan itu, bukankah kau justru bisa mengunjungi tempat ini?" sindirnya.

Gaara tak menjawab, ia terdiam menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kehidupanlah yang menuntunku datang kemari," pada akhirnya ia bicara. "Jika kehidupanku lebih baik, mungkin aku tak akan seperti ini."

Bartender itu tertawa kecil, ia menumpukan kedua siku ke meja bar. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. "Kurasa itu semua tergantung pada diri sendiri." ia melanjutkan.

Gaara memandang bingung, ia telah menghabiskan separuh minumannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Misalnya, kau sudah menikah dan dikaruniai dua anak, tinggal di rumah mewah dengan karier bagus. Kehidupan yang baik tak akan berarti kalau kau tak mampu mengendalikan atau menikmatinya. Kehidupan baik itu akan terbuang percuma kalau mendapat masalah sedikit sudah mengeluh. Dan pada akhirnya, kehidupan baik itu tampak buruk di matamu," jelas bartender itu.

Gaara terdiam sejenak beberapa detik, kemudian menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu," ujarnya. Ia menghabiskan sisa minumannya dalam tegukan panjang, lalu menyodorkan gelas kosong tersebut ke bartender itu. "Tambah lagi," lanjut Gaara sambil menyeka mulut dengan sebelah lengan.

"Aku serius," ujar bartender itu. Ia memiringkan botol dan menuang bir ke dalam gelas kosong sampai kembali penuh. "Semua akan terasa terbalik kalau kita tak bisa mengendalikannya. Yang semestinya baik akan terasa buruk, begitu sebaliknya. Contohnya tempat ini, lihatlah orang-orang yang berada dekat panggung itu." tunjuk bartender itu.

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, memerhatikan wanita-wanita penghibur setengah telanjang tengah menari untuk menggoda para pria dari panggung. Beberapa pria masing-masing memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada penari itu, mereka kemudian bergoyang-goyang tak senonoh sambil berputar untuk memuaskan pelanggannya di bibir panggung.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Gaara. Ia meminum birnya hingga setengah sekaligus, mata _aquamarine_-nya masih mengarah ke panggung di kejauhan. Sejak pertama kali ke tempat ini, ia sama sekali tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya dekat area panggung, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pria-pria aneh itu di depan sana. Gaara hanya berkunjung untuk minum bir, sama sekali tak ada niat menggoda atau 'bermain' bersama wanita penghibur itu.

"Itu adalah hasil dari orang-orang yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka. Karena pikiran mereka buruk, maka apa yang akan dikerjakan juga buruk. Kehidupan buruk pun tampak baik bagi mereka. Lihat saja, bukankah melakukan kegiatan seperti itu tidak baik?" bartender itu menjelaskan. "Yang itu juga tidak baik." ia menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang duduk di sofa panjang bersama dua wanita yang asyik bermesraan.

Gaara hanya melihat sepintas. Tak lama ia merogoh kantong celana, mengeluarkan kotak rokok serta pemantik api. Gaara menarik sebatang rokok, dan menyulutnya santai. "Biarkan saja. Itu adalah kehidupan mereka, kau tak perlu sibuk memikirkannya," pria berambut merah itu berujar, ia menghembuskan asap rokok melalui hidung dan mulut. "Tanpa kau sadari, yang kau jelaskan ini adalah kehidupanmu juga."

"Bukan... aku hanya mau menjelaskannya padamu, jangan sinis begitu," bartender itu mendesah. "Maksudku, kau harus bisa mengendalikan diri kalau menginginkan kehidupan yang baik. Karena bagaimanapun juga, tindakan buruk tak akan terjadi kalau kau bisa mengendalikan diri. Percuma hidup kaya kalau tak bisa mengendalikan diri."

Gaara berdecak dan menggeleng. "Aku tetap tak mengerti pembicaraanmu. Berhentilah bicara, kau membuat pikiranku semakin rumit," ujar Gaara seraya memainkan batang rokok di tangan. "Tambah lagi."

Bartender itu menuang bir ke dalam gelas kosong Gaara. "Dan tampaknya, kau harus berhenti melakukan kebiasaan minummu. Setiap malam kau selalu kemari sampai pagi buta, menghabiskan uang untuk membayar berbotol-botol minuman keras dan menghisap berbatang-batang rokok. Kebiasaan ini sangat tak baik, kau harus mulai berubah dari sekarang. Bukankah kau pemimpin yang dihormati di perusahaanmu?"

"Jika aku berubah, siapa yang akan peduli?" Gaara meraih gelasnya, lalu meminum birnya sedikit. "Berubah atau tidak, tak ada seorang pun yang peduli padaku. Orang tuaku mati, aku tak punya teman, karyawan di perusahaan hanya sekedar hubungan formalitas. Lalu, siapa yang akan memerhatikanku?" tanyanya.

Bartender berkumis itu terdiam. Ia menatap iba pada pria di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia mengerti, semua yang dilakukan Gaara setiap malam bukan digunakan sebagai kesenangan semata. Gaara melakukannya karena merasa kesepian. Ia bertindak seperti ini untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya. Gaara meminum alkohol bukan karena kemauannya pula. Ia berharap dengan meminum alkohol, ia dapat menyenangkan hatinya walau sama sekali mustahil. Kehidupan buruk telah menuntunnya ke sini.

"Aku tahu," kata bartender itu. Ia memerhatikan Gaara yang memampatkan puntung rokok di asbak. "Setidaknya rubah dirimu sebelum terlambat. Kau masih muda, banyak hal yang harus kau tempuh. Perjalanan duniamu masih panjang."

"Kau tak usah menasihati aku," potong Gaara. Ia menenggak birnya sekaligus. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi aku butuh waktu memikirkannya. Menjalani kehidupan tidak semudah mengeluarkan kata-kata."

Bartender itu mengangkat bahu. "Yahh... terserah kau. Tapi aku yakin, kau baru akan berubah dan meninggalkan sifat pemabukmu setelah kau merasakan jatuh cinta."

Gaara mengerutkan kening, matanya memicing tajam. "Apa hubungannya dengan cinta?" tanyanya.

Bartender berkumis itu tertawa. "Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya, cinta dapat merubah apapun dalam diri seseorang, dan cinta mampu menyelamatkan seseorang dari 'kegelapan'. Siapapun pasti akan berbuat segalanya demi cinta. Seseorang tak mungkin jatuh ke dalam kegelapan jika dia mendapatkan cinta dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Karena itulah, sekarang yang kau butuhkan adalah cinta. Itu merupakan satu-satunya obat mujarab yang diberikan secara gratis dari orang lain kepada kita."

"Omong kosong," Gaara mendengus. Ia meneguk birnya kembali. "Buktinya banyak orang melakukan hal buruk setelah mereka merasakan cinta. Dunia mereka seakan hancur karena cinta. Di antaranya pun bahkan nekat bunuh diri."

"Itu sih namanya korban cinta. Mereka belum bisa membedakan mana orang yang seharusnya mereka cintai. Mereka hanya belum mendapatkan orang yang tepat baginya. Korban cinta itu terjadi karena mereka terlalu berharap lebih pada seseorang yang mereka cintai, padahal belum tentu orang yang mereka harapkan mencintainya. Mereka yang bunuh diri pun karena mereka belum siap bercinta sehingga tak mampu menanggung derita serta kekecewaan yang sangat dalam," jelas bartender itu. "Kau semestinya tahu, cinta yang sebenarnya tak mungkin tega menyakiti salah satu pihak. Cinta yang tulus akan memberikan kehidupan lebih baik bagi seseorang. Mereka akan melakukan apapun dan tak meminta balasan maupun pujian, karena perasaan cinta datang dari hati nurani."

Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil menyeka poni panjangnya ke belakang. "Kau seperti dokter cinta. Ucapanmu terdengar menggelikan," ujarnya seraya menyulut rokok barunya. "Memangnya kau pernah melakukan apapun demi cinta?" tanya Gaara. Ia menopang salah satu siku ke meja.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berkeluarga, sudah memilik satu anak perempuan. Bekerja di bar seperti sekarang pun kulakukan karena cinta. Aku mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluargaku meski aku tahu pekerjaan ini bukan pekerjaan tepat." bartender itu menjelaskan.

Gaara menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Lantas, kenapa kau terus melanjutkan pekerjaan ini?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sebenarnya aku tidak betah di sini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" bartender itu mengaku. "Namun, isteriku selalu memberiku semangat bahwa aku pasti bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini. Karena itu, aku berniat meninggalkan pekerjaan ini, mungkin beberapa hari lagi."

"Kau yakin?" Gaara memastikan.

Bartender itu mengangguk mantap. "Yahh... doa keluarga akan selalu menyertaiku. Dan kau tak bisa lagi mendapat pelayanan dariku kalau aku keluar dari sini," candanya. "Maka dari itu, cepat rubah dirimu dan menikahlah bersama wanita cantik." bartender itu tertawa. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Gaara.

Pria berambut merah itu tak menyahut. Ia terdiam memandang bartender bertubuh besar berkumis itu sambil menghabiskan sisa birnya di dalam gelas.

.

.

.

Pukul 01.00 pagi.

"Gaara, berapa banyak botol lagi yang mau diminum? Kau sudah menghabiskan hampir 6 botol bir." bartender itu berujar.

Ia menggeleng-geleng melihat perilaku pria berusia 25 tahun yang tampak lemas karena terlalu banyak meminum alkohol. Wajah Gaara pucat, matanya sayu, tubuhnya sempoyongan, kemeja kantor dan rambutnya berantakan. Asbak yang digunakan Gaara penuh puntung rokok, entah sudah berapa banyak batang yang dihisapnya.

Gaara tak menghiraukan omongan bartender itu. Ia kemudian meletakkan kedua lengan di meja dan menidurkan kepalanya.

Bartender itu menghela napas panjang, matanya beralih ke sekeliling bar. Para pengunjung mulai sepi, hanya sekitar empat pria yang masih asyik menenggak botol birnya. Panggung bar pun tak lagi menampilkan wanita penghibur, tak seorangpun yang berdiri di sana.

"Gaara, bangun. Jangan tidur di sini." bartender itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gaara.

Pria berambut merah itu tak lama mengangkat kepala dengan mata disipitkan. Ia pun meraih jas hitam yang diselempang di belakangnya, kemudian beranjak dari kursi untuk pulang. Sambil memegang kepala, Gaara berjalan lambat tak keruan ke arah kiri dan kanan bagaikan zombie, lalu meninggalkan bar.

"Dasar penggila minuman keras." bartender itu bergumam.

.

.

.

Gaara merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Matanya mengernyit, tangannya sibuk bergerak untuk memasukkan ujung benda besi itu ke lubang pintu mobil. Sebelum Gaara sempat berhasil memasukkan kunci, ia tiba-tiba membungkuk dan mengernyit. Gaara memejamkan mata, memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, tangannya bersandar pada mobil, pandangannya tampak berputar-putar dan buram. Detik berikutnya Gaara pun tergeletak lemah di tanah.

"Tuan, anda kenapa? Tuan, sadarlah! Tuan!"

Saat itu, hanya terdengar samar suara seorang wanita sebelum Gaara benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak sempat melihat siapa wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kau sudah membawanya kemari." bartender itu tersenyum.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, saya yang harus berterima kasih, karena anda mau membantu memapahnya." ia berujar, matanya memandang Gaara yang terbaring di tempat tidur kecil tempat di mana bartender itu berisitirahat sejenak. Beberapa menit lalu wanita itu berteriak meminta tolong, membuat bartender itu segera membawa Gaara ke ruang istirahat karyawan di dalam bar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jam segini belum kembali ke rumah, nona?" tanya bartender itu.

"Saya baru saja mau pulang, karena malam ini ada rapat di kantor. Dan kebetulan saya lewat sini, lalu menemukan pria ini di dekat mobil." ia menjelaskan.

Bartender itu tak menyahut. Ia mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Boleh aku minta kain dan baskom isi air?" tanya wanita itu.

"Oh, tentu. Tunggu sebentar." bartender itu meninggalkan ruangan dan beberapa menit, kemudian ia kembali membawa barang sesuai permintaan wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Terima kasih." wanita itu tersenyum seraya membungkuk. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, mencelupkan kain ke dalam baskom, meremasnya sedikit dan menaruh kain tersebut di dahi Gaara. Wanita itu menatap cemas wajah Gaara sejenak. "Dia agak pucat," ujarnya.

Bartender berkumis yang bersandar di dinding itu menghela napas. "Tentu. Dia mabuk-mabukkan selama kurang lebih dua jam tanpa henti. Kelihatannya dia pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi bir." ia menjelaskan.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menelan ludah, memandang Gaara yang terbaring di sampingnya. Pantas saja, sejak tadi ia menghirup aroma alkohol serta rokok yang menguar kuat dari tubuh pria itu.

"Tapi..." suara bartender itu mengalihkan perhatian wanita merah muda itu. "Dia begitu karena ada sebabnya," lanjutnya.

Wanita itu mengernyit. "Sebab?"

"Ya," bartender itu mengangguk. "Dia melakukan ini karena merasa kesepian. Dia tak punya siapapun di dunia ini. Kematian keluarganya tampaknya justru berhasil menuntun dia ke dalam kehidupan malam, ditambah ia memimpin sebuah perusahaan yang selalu membuat pikirannya stres."

"K-kenapa anda tahu?" tanya wanita itu bingung.

Bartender itu mendengus. "Kami saling berbincang-bincang setiap dia berkunjung ke bar ini. Mengetahui kehidupannya, aku merasa kasihan. Dia tertekan akibat pekerjaan, keluarga, dan teman," ujarnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Dia sangat kesepian, sampai-sampai dia menghamburkan uangnya setiap hari di bar hingga pagi buta. Dia seakan tak peduli lagi terhadap omongan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan dia itu seperti... manusia baik yang terperangkap dalam kegelapan."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak menyangka bahwa pria di sampingnya rupanya memiliki masalah berat sehingga ia nekat melakukan hal yang semestinya tak dilakukan. Entah kenapa wanita itu ikut merasa sedih mendengarnya. Kehidupan pria ini pasti begitu berat.

"Ah, boleh kutinggal kalian di sini? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan pengunjungku di luar." bartender itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Wanita itu mengangkat alis. "Eh? T-tapi saya juga harus pulang."

"Oh, kau mau pulang?" tanya bartender itu. "Baiklah, tidak apa. Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja. Aku keluar duluan, ya?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan..."

"Dia?" bartender itu langsung menunjuk Gaara. "Biarkan saja. Tak masalah kalau kau tinggalkan dia."

Wanita itu tak bicara lagi, ia hanya menatap bartender yang pergi keluar ruangan. Tak lama, ia pun meraih tas tangannya di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur, hendak berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, belum ada sekitar lima langkah, ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

Wanita itu menoleh, memandang Gaara yang pingsan. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, ia jadi tak tega meninggalkan pria itu terbaring sendiri di ruangan seperti ini, apalagi dalam kondisi pingsan. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya ketika bartender itu di luar? Tentu hal itu akan berbahaya 'kan?

Wanita berambut merah muda itu bimbang, ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat, namun ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan pria ini. Ia pun berpikir, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menetap di ruangan ini, menemani Gaara, setidaknya sampai beberapa menit saja.

Wanita itu mendesah panjang, ia kemudian kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menatap raut wajah Gaara. Pria ini tampak lelah dan kusut. Wanita itu masih tak percaya jika Gaara adalah pemabuk, bahkan dari wajahnya pun sudah tak pantas disebut pemabuk. Permasalahan yang menimpa pria ini membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu ingin mengetahui siapa dia.

"Nghhh..." suara erangan membuyarkan lamunan wanita itu. Gaara, ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, melihat sosok seorang wanita duduk sangat dekat dengannya. Gaara mengernyit dalam, ia mengambil kain di dahinya, lalu bangun. "Siapa kau? Dan... di mana aku?" tanya Gaara.

"Sa-saya kebetulan menemukan anda jatuh pingsan di tempat parkir. Karena panik, saya meminta bantuan bartender bar di sini. Dia yang membawa anda kemari, ke ruang istirahat karyawan." wanita itu menjawab. "Apa anda sudah merasa baik?"

Hening. Gaara tak menyahut apapun, ia terdiam memandang sosok wanita di hadapannya. Hanya sekadar perasaan atau bukan, Gaara seakan melihat cahaya samar yang mengitari wanita itu. Tubuhnya tampak bersinar. Ia tak tahu dari mana asal cahaya tersebut.

"Ya, aku sedikit lebih baik. Terima kasih," jawab Gaara. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke wanita itu. "Aku Gaara. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu terkejut, namun ia tetap menerima perkenalan dari Gaara. "Sakura... Haruno Sakura," balasnya sambil berjabat tangan.

Hangat. Gaara dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sakura yang mulai menjalar dari telapak tangan, terus menuju hingga menyentuh hatinya yang dingin. Kehangatan Sakura seakan berhasil meluluhkan 'es' yang selama ini membekukan perasaan Gaara yang membuat dirinya semakin jatuh ke kegelapan. Hatinya terasa hangat ketika kulit wanita itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Dan Gaara pun mengerti, apa yang ia seharusnya butuhkan selama ini adalah cinta. Sesuai perkataan bartender itu, obat ini sangat mujarab untuk Gaara. Obat yang dapat mengalahkan rasa kesepiannya, menyelamatkan dirinya dari 'dunia kegelapan'.

Ya, Gaara merasa Sakura lah yang bisa memberikan itu semua untuknya secara tulus. Satu-satunya wanita yang mampu merubahnya ke jalan lebih baik. Gaara telah menemukan 'cahaya' hidupnya.

.

**The End**

.

ini kenapa ceritanya jadi begini? #plak  
>btw makasih buat semua yg mau mampir ke fic saya. ^^<br>**Review please? ;)**

**09.03 AM  
>01.08.2011<strong>


End file.
